


Kizueba hora, bokura dake no tonight (If you notice, look, there’s only us tonight)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [53]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: After Party, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guitars, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “What the...” he turned to look at Hikaru for a moment, confused. “What’s going on?” he asked Daiki, the closest to him.“What do you mean what’s going on?” the elder replied, smiling. “Happy birthday, Yuto!”





	Kizueba hora, bokura dake no tonight (If you notice, look, there’s only us tonight)

**Title:** Kizueba hora, bokura dake no tonight (If you notice, look, there’s only us tonight)

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto, Arioka Daiki, Chinen Yuri, Yamada Ryosuke, Yabu Kota, Okamoto Keito

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** PG

 **Word count:** 2.385

 **Prompt:[108\. Promise me](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [27 – On one of their birthdays](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 Days OTP Challenge. Title’s from Yamashita Tomohisa’s “Beating”.

 

 

Hikaru was ready to swear he had no idea about what was currently going on.

It would’ve been a complete and utter lie, but it would’ve still helped saving his relationship.

Yuto had had his suspicions already when they had gotten into the car right after dinner.

_“I don’t understand what’s the rush, Hikka. Are you feeling alright?”_

And Hikaru had just avoided answering altogether.

Because, well. He was driving, and it wasn’t as if Yuto was going to throw himself out of the car.

“A club?” the younger asked him once Hikaru had parked and led him at the front door. “Is this what all the secrecy was about?” he went on, smirking. “I’d tell you that if you wanted to drink we’ve got plenty of alcohol at home, but since the air conditioning is broken it might just be a nice idea.” he told him, heading toward the entrance.

Hikaru enjoyed the last peaceful seconds of their relationship just like that, without saying a further word to him.

Once they got inside he stirred the younger toward the VIP room, then let go of him as if his skin burned.

And there went everything.

“Surprise!”

The club was pretty loud in itself, but not as loud as seven members of the Hey! Say! JUMP determined to catch on of them off guard.

Oh, Yuto was caught off guard all right, and probably half-deaf by now.

“What the...” he turned to look at Hikaru for a moment, confused. “What’s going on?” he asked Daiki, the closest to him.

“What do you mean what’s going on?” the elder replied, smiling. “Happy birthday, Yuto!”

Nakajima froze for a split second, and once he came to he checked his watch.

“It’s eleven thirty. It’s not my birthday yet.” he pointed out, making an effort at smiling politely, at the very least.

“Semantics.” Yuri commented, grabbing his arm and pushing him until he sat down on one of the small couches. “It would’ve been a total giveaway if we had done this on the 10th, right? And Hikaru told us he was taking you out to dinner anyway, so...” he shrugged. “Are you surprised?”

Yuto nodded a couple of times, still in disbelief.

“You can say that.” he murmured, then he turned to look at his boyfriend. “So you knew?”

Hikaru took a deep breath and shrugged.

“Well, it’s not like I drove you here and by chance we met them.” he commented, sourly. “They might’ve hinted at something.” he admitted.

Yuto was about to tell him something else – most likely not in the kindest way – when Yamada decided it was the right moment to butt in.

“Come on, Yutti. You can’t open your presents or get any cake for at least another half hour, but nothing’s preventing you from drinking.” he told him, pouring a fair amount of alcohol in a coloured glass. “Be a good sport, alright? The guys wanted to do something for your birthday and I personally agree with them.” he whispered, making sure Yuto was the only one who could hear. “Make them happy, please.”

Yuto rolled his eyes, and accepted his drink willingly.

From the corner, Hikaru saw him gulp it down so fast that it gave him hope the younger might’ve actually forgotten everything about that ill-advised night, the morning after.

 

~

 

“Oh, come on! It’s twelve three, how did we miss... well, happy birthday Yuto!” Yabu yelled toward the younger, as the other guys followed suit, trying their best to crowd over him, pat him and hug him.

“Thanks, guys. Really, thanks.” Yuto managed to say as soon as he was given some air to breathe. He was chuckling a little, his mood visibly improved after the third drink.

“Yutti?” Hikaru called him, hoping that he was going to catch a break as well.

He didn’t get so lucky.

“What?” the younger asked him, his frown less deep than before, but still there nonetheless.

“Happy birthday.” Hikaru told him then, leaning over to kiss him.

Yuto let him do that, and for all of three seconds, before he pulled away and joined Yuri and Yabu, without saying another word to him.

Hikaru was so sure at that point Yuto would’ve forgiven him.

He just hope they would make it back home safe and sound; maybe, his present was going to be enough to let him out of the doghouse.

 

~

 

“Have you seen Yuto?”

The way Hikaru had spoken would’ve probably earned him a punch in the face from Yamada, a frown from Yabu or an endless stream of whining from Kei.

Keito, on his part, looked both confused and a little scared.

“I think I saw him head toward the stairs.” he informed the elder, then he hesitated. “Is everything alright? He looked a little off.”

Hikaru winced, shaking his head.

“Well, you know him. He’s not thrilled about birthdays. Not even when it’s a quarter of a century.” he patted the younger’s shoulder. “I’ll fix this. Don’t worry.” he reassured him, and then headed to the stairs himself, reckoning he was going to find Nakajima on the rooftop.

And there he was. A bottle of something in his hand, sitting close to the edge, perfectly still, looking in front of himself.

He was definitely thinking about something, and Hikaru wanted to prevent him from doing just that, if he wanted to save their relationship.

He walked toward him slowly, and realized Yuto must’ve heard him when he saw his whole body stiffen. He didn’t turn around, though, not even when Hikaru went sitting next to him.

“Hi.” the elder told him, trying not to sound too patronizing.

Not that Yuto would’ve caught the detail, in his current state.

“Hi yourself.” he replied, taking a sip from the bottle. Up close, Hikaru realized it was shochu.

Not that he had been expecting mineral water.

“Do I have any chance at forgiveness?” he asked, boldly, because he was in no mood to beat around the bush.

Despite everything, Yuto smiled.

“Jury’s still out on that.” he told him, then he sighed and finally turned to look at him. “It’s not about birthdays per se, Hikka. Even though, you must know by now, I hate celebrating my birthday. There hasn’t been one single occurrence in which I remember enjoying it. It’s August, when I was a kid all of my classmates were away, my parents never made a big fuss out of it and I...”

“I know.” the elder interrupted him. “I’ve got all the list of “Birthdays from Hell” clear in my mind, Yuto. But since we’ve gotten together you’ve never even given me a chance to rectify that, and I thought that your twenty-fifth was as good a chance as any other.” he sighed. “It was nice, wasn’t it? The dinner and spending some time with the guys. And, well...” he grinned. “Trying to work your way into alcoholism.” he added, earning another smile from the younger.

“It was.” Yuto reassured him. “And the alcohol was just pre-emptive, I didn’t think I was going to have such a good time.” he turned to face him batter, crossing his legs and looking into his eyes. “I suppose I can forgive them and be grateful they did this for me because they’re not aware of how peculiar I am when it comes to birthdays.”

“But you can't forgive me because I am?” Hikaru asked, cautious. “I will apologize a thousand times if I need to, Yutti. But I'm still glad you had a good time – which you wouldn’t have had if I had listened to you in the first place.” he shrugged. “If it’s any consolation, this all thing didn’t come for me. Kota and Chinen had gotten into their heads that we had to do something for your birthday and this happened. But I guess I didn’t fight it as I should’ve.” he said, trying to look as sorrowful as he could.

Yuto chuckled, shaking his head.

“I can find it in myself to forgive you, Hikka.” he reassured him. “I was wrong after all, wasn’t I? It was a nice birthday. Maybe I could start a more positive streak from now on.”

Hikaru leant toward him, bringing a hand behind the younger’s head and pressing his forehead against Yuto’s.

“Can I wish you happy birthday now?” he murmured, clearly feeling him shiver a little.

“I suppose you could.” Yuto soughed in turn, getting even closer. “I suppose I could even allow you to kiss me, if you really want to.”

Hikaru laughed and nodded.

“I really want to.” he confirmed, then pressed their lips together, waiting for a few seconds to test the waters, then he deepened the kiss, glad to feel the younger respond, opening his mouth to meet Hikaru’s tongue.

They went on like that for a few minutes, and when Hikaru pulled away he was smiling.

“That’s more like it.” he said. “Even though you taste more like shochu than I honestly care for.” he mocked him.

Yuto threw a lewd glance at him, leaning forward.

“You’re lucky I'm on the way to be drunk. It’s going to be way easier for you to take advantage of me.” he told him, his voice sultrier than it would’ve been, had he been sober.

Hikaru cleared his throat, trying to get a grip on himself. Then he stood up and grabbed his hard.

“Well, I guess you did your part as the birthday boy. I'm sure none of the others is going to get mad if we take off now, I think I'm allowed to take you home.”

Yuto nodded, smiling.

“We can keep celebrating there, since that seems to be the mood this year.” he added, smirking.

Hikaru rushed toward the stairs, dragging Yuto with him, and hoping the guys weren’t going to make too much of a fuss.

 

~

 

“So? How are you feeling?” Hikaru asked, softly brushing his fingers down Yuto’s naked shoulder.

Yuto pulled up, curling up against him.

“After all this time, do you really need to hear me say you rocked my world, Hikka?” he ironized, leaving a trail of kisses down the elder’s chest.

Hikaru laughed.

“I was more concerned about your blood alcohol level, actually. I wouldn’t want you to accuse me of taking advantage of you tomorrow morning.” he joked.

Yuto smiled, raising his head and kissing him.

“Don’t worry. I'm as clear headed as I can me.” he reassured him.

“Good.” Hikaru took a deep breath, then he pulled up and stretch his arm. “Well, it’s three thirty a.m. Are you too tired or can I have another five minutes of your attention?”

“Damn, these birthdays are a busy thing. I knew I did right staying away from them.” Yuto smirked, then he shook his head. “What is it?”

Hikaru stood up, heading toward his side of the closet.

“Well, even before I knew the guys were planning something, I thought to myself that the fact that you didn’t want to celebrate your birthday didn’t prevent me from giving you a present anyway.” he told him, opening the closet door. “I’ve debated for a while about what to actually get you. Hope I got it right.” he murmured, then he handed Yuto the present. “It’s not really subtle, and it was pointless to wrap it, I'm sorry. It’s a guitar, for crying out loud, there was no passing it off as a book or something.” he ranted a little, while Yuto took the case and looked at it, intently. “I know you’re a bit rusty, but it’d be really nice if you said something at this point, Yutti.” the elder pointed out, a little on edge.

Nakajima raised his eyes, a wide smile appearing on his face.

“You gave me a guitar.” he said, then he rushed to open the case. “Wow! You gave me a _great_ guitar.” he commented, grabbing the instrument and inspecting it. “I suppose our neighbours would sue us if I were to try it now.” he said then, wincing and putting it down again. Then he knelt on the bed and threw his arms around Hikaru’s neck, kissing him again. “It’s wonderful, Hikaru, thank you.” he murmured against his lips, then he pulled away and tried to compose himself. “But I thought you were pushing for me to learn how to play bass. So why this?” he asked, curious.

Hikaru shrugged and sat back on the bed.

“Well, at practice and such you always borrow Keito’s to try it out. So, really, take this as a present for him more than for you.” he joked. “He was the one who suggested which one to buy. You should’ve seen him when I asked. He was so excited I was about to slap him to make him calm down. Besides...” he brushed the younger’s face with the back of his hand. “I decided I don’t want you to learn bass anymore. You’re so good at everything you do I’d end up without a role in the JUMP band. I don’t want to risk it.”

“Hikaru.” Yuto called him then, looking straight into his eyes. “I need you to promise me something.”

“Yeah, yeah, you can play it whenever you want. Beats the drums, as for loudness.”

Yuto laughed.

“I'm being serious.” he scolded him. “I want you to promise that, from now on, whenever I tell you I don’t want to do something, you’re going to ignore what I say. I'm clearly out of my mind.”

It was Hikaru’s turn to laugh; he nodded then, laying down on the bed and dragging Yuto so that he ended up flat on top of him.

“I barely listened to you already, Yutti.” he informed him. “Can I assume that your perspective on birthdays has changed, then?”

“I should’ve thought years ago that it was going to be a whole different thing, with you. My bad.” Yuto admitted.

“Luckily for us” Hikaru said, holding him tight. “We’ve got a lot of birthdays to come to make up for the lost years. Wait until you see what I have in storage for your fiftieth.”

There was really nothing Yuto could reply to that; so he kissed Hikaru again, and then again and again, wishing himself an incredibly happy birthday.


End file.
